


Fight Fair

by zempasuchil



Series: Painter's verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome, everybody lives au, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh gets spanked, but he was kinda asking for it. (Fluffy kinky PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year or two ago and neglected to archive this. This is a timestamp to a larger "there are no kaiju, everyone lives, Raleigh and Mako and Yancy live in happy threesome domestic bliss" 'verse that tentacledog and I were working on, though idk if the larger piece will ever be finished. So here's this PWP snippet, dedicated to gataro, who wanted Raleigh with spanks. you're a star, gataro <3

Siblings don’t give each other spankings – they whoop each other’s asses. Raleigh and Yancy are close enough in age to have spent spend a lot of time wrestling each other as kids: even if they got in a few hits they could always wriggle out of each other’s grasp. They’re familiar with blurring the line between fun and pain, but rarely did they ever really want to cross it. Only once did they fight to hurt each other, and from that, Raleigh knows the difference between Yancy hitting to hurt and Yancy hitting to make him yelp.

Raleigh’s willing to admit he might have provoked his brother this time.

Mako is doing her hair when Raleigh gets out of the shower, barely towels off before hanging the thing back up, and goes into Yancy’s room to steal some of his clean underwear.

Yancy is just sitting up, always the last one awake, the last to shower, and Raleigh barely expects him to notice he’s being stolen from.

But Yancy says “Hey, those are mine,” when Raleigh opens the drawer. So Raleigh backs up just a little to stick his bare ass in Yancy’s face.

Okay, he definitely provoked it.

Suddenly Raleigh feels a stinging smack, harder than just-awake-Yancy usually manages, so he yelps undignifiedly – and Yancy smacks him again with a sharp slap.

“Move your ass,” he grumbles. Mako’s damp head pokes around the corner, and she starts combing her hair out in the doorway.

“Chill out, I’m just gonna borrow these, I swear I’ll do laundry today –”

And then Yancy’s arms wrap around his waist, and Raleigh is thrown onto the bed. “I’ll teach you,” Yancy grunts, grinning, and Raleigh laughs a little hysterically, trying to protect his bare junk.

“Hey! Dickhead!”

“You little shit –”

Raleigh’s immediately disadvantaged by his defensive moves; he’s honestly caught by surprise, but Yancy’s like a bear disturbed from hibernation, all instinct to attack. Raleigh yelps and Yancy grunts and pins him to the bed on his stomach, leaning an arm on his lower back and grinding Raleigh’s belly and hips into the mattress.

“C'mon,” Raleigh taunts, because he at least still has taunting. “You like - my ass - in your face.” He pants and wiggles, making Yancy shift his weight to his shoulders, grunting, then he smacks Raleigh’s ass again, hard. Raleigh’s hips jump nearly involuntarily and he kicks, and Mako catcalls from behind him – fuck, she’s getting an eyeful, isn’t she. He puts an extra burst of strength into his bucking to dislodge Yancy, and they’re back to tumbling and rolling.

Mako whistles and counts the seconds on their pins, and Raleigh feels Yancy’s hands start to slip and slide on his still-damp, now-sweaty skin. Raleigh was already warm from the hot shower, but now he’s feeling overheated, feeling his chest and face flush, and the skin on his ass is hot too.

Raleigh gets a hand hooked in the back of Yancy’s shorts and Mako says, “No holding!”

“Hey!” he says, whipping his head around to look at her. She’s half dressed and looks like she’s lounging against the doorway, eyes sparkling, highly entertained. “Aren’t you on my side?” He tries to use his puppy eyes but she just laughs at him.

“No, this is a fair fight.”

Raleigh’s grip loosens and Yancy uses his distraction to break it, grabbing his wrist in one hand, the slippery inside of his thigh with the other, and flip him ass-down on the bed. Rubbed slightly sore and bouncing, Raleigh scrabbles at Yancy’s grip on his wrist, trying to wrench free, but he’s hauled down onto Yancy’s lap, ass-up, and spanked again. Pressed up against his brother’s thigh, Raleigh’s dick twitches, and he’s scrambling to his knees but still he can practically hear the roar of the rush of blood to the surface of his skin when Yancy smacks his ass again.

Fuck, he mouths against the bed sheets, as Yancy grabs both his wrists and pins them to the mattress, and smacks Raleigh again and again. Raleigh can tell he’s not giving as hard as he was. His knees are slipping on the sheets and he scrambles to keep them up, but his cock brushes Yancy’s thigh anyway and he can tell he’s starting to get hard. Yancy smacks him again and he jerks, and he hears Mako’s gasp from behind him when his knees slip and spread wider. He hasn’t forgotten she was watching but suddenly this is a lot more than getting a whooping from his brother, and he knows Mako’s hungry eyes, can picture her biting her lip. The heat of his flush rises.

“Hey!” he says, but Yancy’s hand comes down again and it jerks a whine from Raleigh’s throat. Mako’s not counting seconds anymore. He tries to buck and twist his hips, but he’s at more squirm than struggle.

“Aw, c'mon,” Yancy taunts, “isn’t this what you were asking for?” Smack – ah! “Or is it more than you can handle?” Again he spanks Raleigh, who jerks nearly uncontrollably against Yancy’s thigh. “Mako’s really getting an eyeful”, he says, and Raleigh feels another soft hand slide up the back of his thigh and then pinch his ass, then lift away. He gasps.

Yancy’s hand comes down with a hard smack again and grabs, squeezing. His hand feels huge and hot on the stinging surface of his skin, the soft prick of his short fingernails digging into the fleshy part of his ass, then letting go to stroke gently down the inside of Raleigh’s thigh, where Mako’s hand is petting firmly. Raleigh’s legs feel weak.

“Like this,” Mako murmurs, her voice so near, her fingers digging in around his flexing muscle, and then Raleigh hears the bed squeak as she moves around to his other side. He wants to reach out to her but Yancy’s hands are still around his wrists, and he’s more curious about her plans than needing to hold on to her right now. Being on Yancy’s lap like this, held tight and close, it’s the gentle kind of rough that Raleigh just craves. Knowing he’s being taken care of because he can feel it, he can feel them holding on to him.

Yancy’s hand presses his lower back down, and he squeezes Raleigh’s wrists; that’s all the warning Raleigh has for Mako’s smack, which she delivers with force, and the stinging sensation is only dying away in time for Raleigh to feel her fingers slip between the cheeks of his ass, sliding close to his perineum, brushing his scrotum, then lift and smack his ass again.

This time she fondles more definitely, and Raleigh can feel Yancy’s swollen dick press against his belly as he shifts. Raleigh moans and writhes even more, wild, wanting. He’s breathing shallow, clenching this thighs, nearly slipping off Yancy’s lap, and Yancy says, “Mako, do you want to hold his wrists down?”

The bed groans again as Mako comes to kneel by Raleigh’s head and takes Raleigh’s wrists, one in each hand. Staring at her knees, Raleigh cranes his head up to see her face. Her eyes are hooded and her cheeks flushed; Raleigh feels warm inside seeing how she’s enjoying herself.

"You call this a fair fight?” he says, his voice a little rough.

She smiles and leans down to kiss him, her eucalyptus-smelling damp hair in both their faces. Her tank top is loose and Raleigh can see her bare breasts underneath it when she pulls away. Then she sits up again and he just wants to lay his head in her lap, but she’s not close enough. "You could have broken his hold any time,“ Mako says. "I know it.”

Raleigh grins. His arms are loose and pliant; Mako’s hold is firm but gentle. Yancy’s freed hand moves to squeeze the back of Raleigh’s neck reassuringly, and then he spanks Raleigh again, caressing again, moving down to cup his balls, and Raleigh moans freely. At the next smack he jerks but Mako has his wrists secure, using her weight to pin them tight to the bed, so Raleigh strains harder, and hears her ragged breathing. Yancy lands a blow on the underside of his ass, on the top of his thigh where it hurts harder, and Raleigh’s mouth drops open, and Mako shifts to use one hand on his wrists, and strokes Raleigh’s hair with the other as Raleigh makes little cries and whimpers of pleasure.

He twists his face up to see her, teeth bared and throat stretched, then at the next hit his mouth just drops open, lips slack. Mako takes his chin in her hand and slides her thumb into his mouth, and hums approvingly at the noise he makes. Raleigh wants to reach and touch her with his hands but she’s got them pinned; he wants to rut against Yancy’s thigh but his legs are too shaky to get any traction, all he can rely on is the jerk of Yancy’s blows and what little he can move his own hips, just a steady pressure and slow grind. So he closes his lips around Mako’s thumb and sucks, closing his eyes, trying to wrap his tongue around her, lick as far up as he can go, then opens his mouth begging for more.

Mako hums with pleasure, saying “Yes, yes, you’re very good, you’re so good,” as she pushes just two fingers between his lips, and he’s nearly gagging for it.

“Jesus, Raleigh,” Yancy says, voice cracking. “You’re a mess.”

“Mmph!” Raleigh says, meaning screw you.

“I mean you’re making a mess,” and with that, Yancy rubs a thumb firmly over Raleigh’s asshole and down his perineum, and Raleigh weakly thrusts and feels a pulse as he leaks precome on Yancy’s leg. Yancy reaches around and under him, touching the head of his cock, and fuck, he tilts his hips and starts slicking Raleigh’s dick with a puddle of Raleigh’s own precome.

“Aah,”’ Raleigh moans, opening his mouth, and Mako presses the back of his tongue with her fingers before withdrawing them. “Fuck, Yancy,” he says, voice rough and straining, and Mako says, “Be nice to your little brother, Yancy.”

Yancy shudders, pauses his movements and Raleigh groans and tries to thrust. “I’m being nice, aren’t I, Rals?”

“Don’t stop, asshole,” Raleigh says, and Yancy lets Raleigh’s dick hang free. He smacks his ass hard and the sting of it makes Raleigh cry out.

“I don’t think so,” says Yancy, voice low.

“Please, don’t stop, Yance,” Raleigh pants, and Mako strokes his hair while Yancy strokes his back, their hands soft and gentle and warm.

“Sorry, kiddo,” Yancy says, and Raleigh smiles. “‘mma take care of you.”

He slips his arm under Raleigh’s hips to push Raleigh’s dripping, hard dick against his belly, and slides his other hand around to slip a few fingers between his cheeks of his ass, right up against his hole, pressing against it. Raleigh bucks and shivers, and Mako cups his chin again to kiss him breathless.

Yancy jerks him off like that, underhanded and slippery and hot, and Raleigh comes all over his leg with a finger in his ass and Mako’s nails digging into his wrists.

“You’re looking pretty red back here,” Yancy says. “That might sting today.”

Raleigh rolls onto his side, feeling the ache where Yancy’s legs were holding him up. He breathes out and winces when he moves his wrists. He looks at them: dark red marks where you can tell Mako held him down, little crescent indents from her nails. “I think Mako marked me up more.” She pulls his head into her lap, then takes his hand to kiss the marks. Raleigh lets out a sigh and pushes his face against her leg, smiling and hissing at the good twinges in his wrists. “Yeah, that’s gonna bruise.”

“I didn’t realize,” she says, kissing his palm.

“‘S okay,” Raleigh says, still shivering with aftershocks of pleasure. “I like it.”


End file.
